


It's Been Two Years

by hoeikawa



Category: Haikyuu!
Genre: F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, Karasuno, My First Fanfic, Short One Shot, Third Year Yachi Hitoka, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, Volleyball, yamayachi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoeikawa/pseuds/hoeikawa
Summary: I have known him for quite some time now and it's been that long since I have had this heavy feeling in my chest. He stands in front me with that familiar look in his eyes paired up with a delightful smile. The feeling sinks in more — I think my heart just dropped. It's nauseating.I need to do it now. I need to let it out. My chest hurts. My throat is dry.
Relationships: Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	It's Been Two Years

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ Elle here. This is the first completed fanfic that I thought I should share with you guys and I hope that you like it. I accept criticism, so if anything, please leave a comment ♥ Enjoy reading!!

It’s been two years since I have been a part of Karasuno’s volleyball club and everything has been a huge rollercoaster ride from there. I have had so many different experiences, not only with my fellow first-years, but with our seniors as well – we shared so many laughter and tears throughout the years and if anything, it only strengthened our bonds. Sometimes, I find myself being lonely without them but since we’re a growing flock, the new hatchlings make up for it. Time went by so fast that we didn’t even notice our high school lives were coming to an end and as of this moment, while wandering around campus, everything that happened up until now felt like a dream.

As I was walking by, I came across the school gym and made a sharp turn after hearing footsteps from the inside. It was already late in the afternoon, and since club activities were cancelled for the rest of the week, most of us have already gone home. So who could be practicing at this hour? I ran into Kageyama and Hinata on their way out earlier, and I’m assuming Tadashi and Tsukki are together somewhere else just because.  
Just when I got in, I immediately jumped back by surprise. It turns out that someone was practicing spikes and the impact caught me off guard. I didn’t need a second to know who it was though, because there could only be one person with green hair and a number 1 on his back. He’s too absorbed in his practice that he didn’t even notice me enter from behind.

It’s been two years since I have met Yamaguchi Tadashi and made friends with him. He started off as this shy boy who could barely even pass the ball right or even serve strong enough for it to cross the net, and now he’s here, captain of the team that built him to who he is today. Sounds kinda dramatic but it is what it is. And seeing this person standing in the middle of the gym, I could say that I’m not short of being proud of him.

I made my way to the stage, where he was facing away. I didn’t want him to see me watching because that’d ruin his composure for sure – the last thing he would want is someone looking at him. He wasn’t looking back; he wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings at all. His entire attention was fixed on the balls he was hitting and it was okay. He would always stay a little later than everyone else and I admired him for that, how he’s so eager to better himself so as to not be a burden to his team. He was driven and passionate. My eyes traced his every movement as he made one serve after another. 

He takes a deep breath as he was getting in position for his last serve. It wasn’t only his personality that grew with him, but his entire self as well; broader shoulders, stronger limbs. I mean he has been training more than the others so there’s no surprise in that at all. He’s worked himself so hard enough to earn the title of capta–  
“H-Hitoka-chan?” he stuttered, “H-how long have you been here?”

I was so lost in thought that I didn’t notice he was already in front of me. His green eyes were reflecting the rich orange light coming from the setting sun and I couldn’t ask for a more perfect angle.

“Not long enough. Why were you practicing with your jersey on?” I asked before looking away. I can’t seem to look at him straight.  
He smiles a slightly bitter one, “I just wanted to feel it for the last time.”

I felt a pang on my chest. Yeah, a few more days and we’re going to be passing this on to our juniors. I’m kind of relieved that it’s all over, but I can’t help but shed a tear at the thought. We found home in this court and in each other’s company for two years, it feels heavy to be finally leaving the nest. After graduation, I bet we won’t have any time for each other anymore. Would we even have a chance to celebrate small victories together? Or even meet up for the Holidays? I’m scared; scared of just passing by the other and pretend like there was no history. I doubt the boys would be like that but what if. What if we just end up… not talking anymore?  
Tadashi reaches for my face and wipes away the tear with his thumb. I turn to him and he flashes me a more genuine smile this time and this time, I can’t help but completely breakdown. I don’t want to lose them like that. I don’t want to lose him. Will I ever be able to laugh with them like we used to? Will I ever be able to hear him calling out my name like he always does? Will I ever see that smile again? 

𝘚𝘩𝘶𝘵 𝘶𝘱, 𝘏𝘪𝘵𝘰𝘬𝘢! 𝘠𝘰𝘶’𝘳𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘨𝘦. 𝘠𝘰𝘶’𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘢 𝘥𝘪𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘺! I think to myself.

I couldn’t control it. The tears kept coming – my stupidity and embarrassment adding up with the hurt I was feeling. My vision got blurry as I felt Tadashi pull me in a hug and that’s when everything stopped for me – my crying, my thinking, my breathing. All my mind was set on was his arms wrapped around me, and my chest against his stomach. Can he feel my heartbeat? I think I’m losing it.

It’s been two years since I have been in love with him.

I didn’t really notice when it first started, I just ended up finding myself smiling at the thought of him, wondering what he’s up to when he’s not around, and all the other typical things that you get to feel when you’re starting to catch feelings for someone. At first, I thought it was because back in middle school, I haven’t really hung out that much with boys as often as I did when I joined the club. But as time passed by, I constantly found myself making ways of being in his presence longer than I’m supposed to. I even used my position as the team’s manager as an excuse. It was like I was constantly drawn to him and it doesn’t really bother me because I enjoy it. Can anyone really blame me? Tadashi is a really wonderful person and he’s so warm to be with.

“Are you okay now, Hitoka-chan?” he asks, not loosening his arms. I didn’t want to let go. I just wanted to stay like this a bit more. But it was already getting dark and we still have tests coming up, I can’t afford to keep him away from studying for too long. I pushed him away lightly. “Don’t think about it too much. We’re still friends even after graduation! We’ll keep in touch, meet up whenever we’re free and things like that. Tsukki and the others may be too busy by then but we’ll drag their butts with us! And if they won’t budge, then we’ll go out by ourselves. What do you think?” he says while he was petting my head.

𝘍𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴. 

I felt a lump on my throat. But I guess it’s better than everything else I just thought about. I’d rather have this than the other way around.

I completely pull away from the embrace and manage to beam at him sincerely. With a nod I replied, “I’d love that, Tadashi-kun. Now how about we clean this place up and go home? We still have studying to do!”

After leaving the gym, Tadashi offered to walk me home. I gladly took the opportunity since it was the first time that it was just 𝘶𝘴.

The wind was colder than usual especially for summer but I was too distracted to even worry about it. The mood was kind of romantic – being under the peaceful starry night, alone with the person you like. It’s perfect for confessing. But... Should I? Is that even the right thing to do? What if it doesn’t work out well? Wouldn’t that ruin our friendship? Wouldn’t that be awkward for everyone else too? The silence between us was again blanketed by my ever-so-loud thoughts.

I try to keep myself from thinking about it by looking at the person walking in front of me. He’s here. He’s real. Do I really want to throw that all away by taking a risk?

He stops ahead in a corner and I pause, studying him.

“The moon is beautiful, isn’t it?” (Tsuki ga kirei, desu ne?)

I follow his gaze as I walked towards his side. The moon shone bright above us, it was majestic. How can something so beautiful look so near yet be so far away? I catch myself looking back at him. His eyes fixed on the moon, and they looked just as perfect as the first time I laid mine on them – two pools of green that reel you in every time you stare at them for longer than a second.

“Yes, it is.” I answered distracted. I was obviously talking about him but I don’t think he notices.

He notices me looking at him though, and looks away, “T-this seems to be your stop, Hitoka-chan.”

I turn to my right and there I spotted my house. Wow time does fly. I didn’t even notice we’re here already. I took a deep breath and clutched my bag strap. Should I tell him? Should I do it now? Should I do it quick? I’m scared. He was saying something in front of me but the words aren’t registering in my head. My thoughts are too loud. I can’t hear him. He pats my head softly as he smiles.

I need to do it now. I need to let it out. My chest hurts. My throat is dry.

“I love you.”

I whisper in the wind as I watch his back go further and further away from me. Tears came rolling down hot and fast.

It’s been two years since I fell in love with Yamaguchi Tadashi… and I still can’t tell him I do.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again~ I'm back. Just an explanation, in case any of you were wondering why I wrote the "Tsuki ga kirei, desu ne?" that's because in Japanese, it is a phrase that translates to "I love you". They say that it was an old way of confessing to someone if you can't say it directly and that it was used often since in the old times, Japanese people were more reserved. It would have been awkward if I suddenly just wrote it like that since the whole fanfic is written in English and if I just left it alone in English, I feel like it would lose it's meaning. Hence, the inclusion of both versions.
> 
> That's pretty much it for the a/n. Thank you for your time and again, I hope you liked it!


End file.
